The Hunted
by redwolfproductions
Summary: Rook's family is growing up faster then he could have ever thought, and lately, his son doesn't seem to fully understand the difference between the hunters and the hunted. But when the tables finally turn, they are faced with a predator far more powerful then they could have ever imagined.


**This following story contains the following content:**

- OCs.

- Character X OC.

- Occasional violence/gore.

- Occasional minor swearing.

_Don't like, don't read._

**Chapter 1: Hunters**

Through all his collections, the hunter couldn't help but feeling exhausted. There was nothing more boring then perfection. Though he hunted only the most dangerous of creatures around the universe, he couldn't help but cursing his perfection. After all, how else was he to challenge himself? There seemed to be no beast he couldn't take down, but he knew differently. There was but one creature that had taken down his father many years ago, and the young man knew perfectly of the species. From what he had heard, they were feral beasts, but they worked in tribes together and hunted even larger creatures.

Perhaps he was just insane, but he had vowed long ago that he would get his revenge, one way or another. Through all his training and hunting experiences, he had learned may different ways of hunting game, and just what kind of game there were. However, the creature that had taken down his father was MUCH more different then anything he had ever seen. After all, just like humans, these creatures could reason. Any kind of game that could reason was considered dangerous.

But then he thought of something much more sinister. He wouldn't hunt the feral animal that had killed his father. At least not yet. He would instead toy with it's mind, going after what the beast held most dear. And seeing that it's young were just as feral looking, he would still have a challenge on his hands.

He thirsted for that challenge. And he would get it, one way or another.

* * *

Gripping the silver clutch until his knuckles turned bright white, the young teen gritted his teeth tightly together, feeling all the stress and strain fall upon him. All the way up his long arms up to his face he was dripping in sweat. He wanted so badly to reach up and swipe away a lock of his dark, brown hair from his face or just wipe away some sticky sweat from his eyes, but it would be suicide to loosen his grip on the clutch.

Still, he wasn't sure what was happening. His toxic green eyes scanned the area ahead, looking for anything, but all he saw were thick, dense clouds. Was he falling? No. What was he holding? Well, he already knew it was a clutch. A clutch? Oh, yes. He knew now. He was flying, but he was still falling. The glass in front of the young man's face was cracked and the entire aircraft was hot and gross feeling. No matter how hard he pulled up on the clutch, the plane wouldn't fly up.

Even though he didn't know why he was free falling in a plane, the man just stayed stiff and held on tighter. Soon enough, the clouds ahead disappeared as he emerged from the clouds up above and saw what he had been flying over. His heart sank down into his chest when he saw the deep, dangerous waters below. Before he could react, he felt his weight jerk as he was forced forward. Yet, he didn't smash into the glass. A tight, restricting seat belt held him tightly to the seat. Still, the glass shattered from the pressure and impact of the waters, spraying shards upward. All the man could think to do was to shut his eyes tightly, take in a deep breath, and shield his face with his arms.

Sharp pain sprang up his arms, covering them in broken glass. Most of the broken glass was spread out into the plane and water, though, broken into huge chunks. Water rushed into the small area, knocking the breath out of the younger man. Small shards still clung to his eye lashes, so he kept his eyes shut as his arms waved about, trying to pull off the belt that held him in place. He didn't know how he had gotten into a plane, nor how he had crashed, but all he knew was that he needed to escape.

Despite the glass stuck to his dark face, the boy opened his eyes, seeing the dark waters surrounding him. He had tried not to panic, but the water surrounding him didn't seem like water at all. Everything had turned a dark black, as if it were sludge or slime. His movements were slowed, too, as if the substance were thickened. Still, he looked down towards his own torso, trying even harder now to spring himself loose. His head felt horribly light, though. Before he knew it, his nostrils were filled with the black sludge. His heart raced, needing oxygen.

Opening his mouth as if to scream, he was suddenly met with all the sludge in his mouth. Strangely, the substance didn't taste like anything, but it rushed down his throat and stole away his breath. No matter how hard he tried to scream, he was just slowly being suffocated from the inside. His eyes burned from whatever was in the 'water', but he kept them open as he felt himself becoming more and more light headed. Suddenly, he saw something.

Off in the distance, the man could see something ... swimming. It was huge and swam as if it were a whale, but looked much more ... sinister. What seemed to be eyes glowed bright yellow, pinning dangerously on it's prey. It's whole body was black and sleek, as if it were created in the same darkness as this deluded water. It's mouth was just as huge as a whale's, too, but it had the teeth of a shark. Opening widely, the creature picked up it's swimming pace and came closer then ever.

The man struggled even more with his belt, trying to free himself, but he knew it was no use. By the time the creature made it to the crash site, it had it's wide, gapping mouth covering the man and the plane. Teeth reached out as if to shred the man to pieces, making him open his mouth as wide as possible and scream.

But this time, his scream was clearly heard. Then, he felt something. Something was gripping him tightly by the shoulders and shaking him. By the time the teen woke up, he snapped his eyes back open to see that he was in a completely new place. The room he was kept in was white with flower painted walls. The bed he lied in was white, as well, with cream colored sheets to keep him warm. He felt as if he knew the place, but he couldn't quite remember it.

There were three people in this room with him, though. And that was rather odd, considering that for what felt like months he had been alone. Completely alone.

"Ken?" the voice asked, sounding extremely worried.

This voice sounded familiar. It was a woman's voice. And it was the same voice that held down his shoulders to the bed. She was in a white dress, almost perfectly matching the room. Her brown hair was cut short, but still pulled back in a tight pony tail. And that face. It was worried, but it seemed so warm and kind. He knew that face. He had seen it every now and again when he drifted from place to place, not knowing what was really happening. For what seemed like months, he had just gone with whatever happened.

But what had she said? He just stared blankly at her, blinking in wonder. He had seen her before, but if his memory served him right, never for this long.

"What?" he asked, his voice coming out hoarse and rough sounding, as if he hadn't used it in forever.

The lady just cracked a grin, and the two people in the corner of the room stood up from the chairs they had been sitting in and leapt over to the bed, looking as if a miracle had occurred.

"Ken?" the older man beside the bed asked in a deep voice. "It's me. It's Dad."

Taking a moment, the younger began processing these strange words. "Ken ..."

"Yes." the kind lady informed. "Your name is Ken. Do you remember that?"

Yes. His name was Ken. Ken Tennyson. Everything suddenly hit him. Well, not everything. He just suddenly realized who he was, and what was currently happening.

"Where have you been?" he suddenly asked.

There was an awkward pause. Ken's father, who was called Ben, looked at his wife, or Ken's mom, and then turned back to Ken. "What do you mean?"

"I've been leaping from place to place for months." Ken explained, his voice cracking. "And I've been all alone."

"Honey ..." the woman, who seemed to be a nurse, cooed. "You've been here for only a couple days."

"What?"

"You were bitten by a cotton mouth." the nurse explained, shedding some light on the situation.

"And it turned out you're deathly allergic." Ben sighed.

Kia, who had been quiet the whole time, couldn't contain herself any longer. She finally threw her arms around her son and kissed his roughly on the cheek. "Thank God you're okay."

"He went through something extremely traumatic and the venom might have caused him to see things that weren't really there." the woman explained.

"Well, it felt like months ..." Ken growled, his voice still sounding dry. After another silent moment, Ken spoke up, again. "What happened?"

Sighing, Ben crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "You were bitten while you were screwing around out by Gwen's house. You know, when I told you to NOT go by the ditch out back."

"It was Ethan's idea." Ken quickly defended.

"Well, speaking of Ethan," Ben sighed, rolling his eyes, "he was the one who sucked out the venom and carried you back to the house while Gwen called the ambulance. You scared his sisters half to death, though."

"Oh, really?" Ken marveled, suddenly remembering the day. "Where's Ethan?"

"Well, you woke up a little too late." Kia chuckled. "He and his family went to Feruendo yesterday."

"Well ... when's he coming back? I kind of need to thank him for saving my life." Ken chuckled light heartedly.

"Well, Rook and his family will be coming back in a couple more days." his father explained.

'He left.' Ken thought ruefully. 'Well, that was rude.'

* * *

The day had been long and hot, just like always. Though the hunting party had been tracking for hours, they hadn't found any herds. There was much frustration and tension in the group, seeing that they had been tracking in all different directions, but the herds just seemed to be moving too much this year for anyone to notice.

The overgrowth offered hardly any protection from the harmful rays, making them beam down hotly on the predators below, burning into their fur and making their skin itch from the heat.

A young, smokey colored female made her way up to her friend, keeping her voice low, making sure to not distrub the others. "The Sun Gods must have it out for us."

Her friend, however, just huffed in annoyance. He was only half Feranthrol. Although he posed the same traits as the others on the planet, his brightly colored and strange patterned pelt gave away the other part of his blood line. And whereas it seemed that every Feranthrol on the planet believed in multiple Sun and Moon Gods, the young male just didn't seem to have as much faith. He would never try to prove them wrong, of course, but he just didn't seem to fully understand their religion.

"Or it could just be some bad luck." he countered.

Now it was his friend's turn to snort in ignorance. However, she didn't say anything as they both followed the rest of the hunting party up to a large plateau. After crashing through large brush and making their way to the flat area, the younger male couldn't help but sniffing the air. As he did so, another she-cat looked behind at him, grinning with affection. This woman was older, and was in fact his own mother.

His mother's name was Chess, her fur being a silky white with black patterns here and there from when she was branded. Three, black rings formed from the tip of her tail down to the middle, a set of rings covered her ankles, a round spot of black covered the top of each arm, branching off down around as if it were a spider's web. The tips of her ears were jet black, as well, matching the black tuff of hair on her head that covered one of her eyes. One, bright yellow eye stared back at her son, purring his name ever so softly.

"Ethan."

Although each and everyone of them were different in their own ways, Ethan just seemed to stick out, just like Chess. Whereas Chess had been branded with her markings, Ethan had been born with his, matching almost perfectly to his father. Skipper, the she-cat that he called one of his best friends, brushed up against him to where their pelts barely touched. He prickled with embarrassment ever so slightly, but didn't let that ruin his concentration.

Smelling the air, as well, Skipper perked up her tall, pointed ears in excitement. Her ash grey fur was speckled with darker grey dots. Her violet colored eyes burned bright with excitement and curiosity, something that Ethan could never truly understand. But then he picked up on what she had smelt: Normelk, the main source of food and money for the tribe.

Ethan could hardly contain himself as he watched the others spreading out. Chess turned and glanced with a look of worry and excitement at her son, but she allowed him to follow along this hunt on his own, just as he had wanted. Ethan had hunted with members of the tribe a few times before, but each time was guided by his mother and others, but this time he was determined to proceed with the hunt just as any other would. Still, he had been nervous and had asked Skipper if she wanted to come along. After about an hour of Skipper pleding with her father, she had been able to join the hunt.

As the hunters began spreading to different sides of the plateau, Ethan and Skipper followed one of the more stronger looking males. Although Ethan and Skipper were young, they weren't weak. After all, even a child Feranthrol could easily lift an Earth car. Unlike his smaller sisters, Ethan never seemed to use his super strength or speed back on Earth, where they currently lived. Just like any other lazy human, he found that he didn't need to use his powers. However, he had soon regretted that. When he told his father that he wanted to become a Plumber, too, his father had shaken his head and said: "You have never streched your muscels or excerised your abilities. Yet, you suddenly decide you want to become a Plumber? Well, so be it. But may I advice that you at least start working your strengths like Muri and Gina?"

Ethan huffed at the thought. Despite his laziness, he was strong. And he knew it. Plus, Muri and Gina were much younger then him, but his father had already considered them suitable for becoming Plumbers. They were children! Well, kind of. Both were currently twelve years old, whereas Ethan had just turned eighteen. Seeing that he was legally an adult, Chess had voted that he finally learn how to hunt. Muri and Gina had whined at this, wanting to learn, too, but Chess knew fairly well how much Ethan wanted to grow stronger, proving that he would some day make a fine Plumber.

Following Skipper, Ethan began to feel his pelt stand on end. He wanted so badly to prove himself not just to his father, but to the tribe. Most still saw him as a half-breed, questioning if he would ever become a real hunter. If he could hunt, then he would prove his worth.

Normally on hunts, Ethan would wear his normal attire, which were shorts and a t-shirt. On Feruendo, each Feranthrol dressed in a certain attire. The males, mostly during the summer and spring, wore only cloth shorts with a belt, depending on if they carried blades or any other weapons. Females, on the other hand, wore a knitted, cloth top along with a matching skirt, being either long or short. When colder outside, they would wear thicker skins that covered more of their body.

But this wasn't a normal hunt for Ethan. This was the day he proved himself. And to do that, he matched his fellow hunters. He wore only cloth shorts, along with a leather sash hugging tightly to his chest. A pocket was sown onto the front, being a hold for his blade is he needed it. But Ethan planned on doing this hunt with just his bare hands and teeth. If he succeeded in this hunt, then his father would allow him to train.

Slinking off into the brush to cover themselves, the three made their way down to the side of the plateau. Hunched over by the brush, the three waited patiently and silently. Before they knew it, there was hard stomping on the ground, coming closer and closer towards them. The hunters down by the other side must have already started herding the Normelk towards the center of the flat land.

Ready to spring forward, Ethan watched in awe as the herd came crashing in. Normelk always traveled in herds. Normally there were many of them to hunt, but the herds were already starting to move as the days turned colder, turning from fall quickly into winter. The main thing keeping the Feranthrols warm were their thick pelts.

At the first sight of the creatures, the male directing Skipper and Ethan instantly sprung forward, the smaller two following closely behind. Running on all fours, Ethan already started feeling his heart race with excitement and nervousness. Skipper, purposefully bumping into Ethan's side as they ran, shot him an excited grin. As she started turning in a different direction, Ethan turned down the opposite way. He knew what he had to do. He had done his before. The hunters would first surround the hunted, keeping them all in one large heap. However, this herd was smaller then the normal herds that were hunted. Whereas most herds were made of around five or six Normelk, each having it's bull, this herd was only around four, there being a giant bull to protect them.

As the hunters closed in, they started leaping out at the prey. There weren't that many in this hunting party, though. Only six made up the hunting group, Skipper, Ethan, and Chess being among them. Although he was still young, Ethan was fairly large. His light, blue mane was just starting to come in. No longer was his mane only a tuff on his head, but also on the sides of his jaw line.

The Normelk looked rather strange. Just like Earth buffalo, they were big, but Normelk were about twice the size. All Normelks had horns, but the bull's always seemed to be larger. Six eyes would always be scanning the area for any danger.

Coming up quickly, Ethan picked what looked to be a suitable target. Taking the beast by surprise, he sprinted up forward to where he could leap on top of the creature, flying right past it's head. His own power surprised him, but he didn't let that stop him from making this kill. Once over the back of the Normelk, he gripped on tightly, not letting go. He felt the giant creature, which was easily the size of a large car, bucking as it tried to get him off. Still, Ethan held on tightly, roaring in anger as he was violently shaken. Thinking quickly, he clasped his teeth down sharply into the back of the beast, biting right though the skin and biting with all his force down on the spine.

Feeling it's legs buck down from under him, Ethan leaped off just as he felt the creature fall to the ground. It's whole body seemed paralyzed, but it still had some fight left. Leaping forward with such speed, Ethan clasped his powerful jaws around the beast's throat, sinking in his fangs until he felt the wind pipe snap. He held on tighter, waiting for it to completely stop breathing. Warm, sticky blood covered his muzzle, but once he finally let go, he just licked away the copper tasting substance.

"Ethan!" Skipper cried from not too far away.

Looking closer, Ethan's eyes widened to see that Skipper was trying to take down the bull. She clung helplessly to one of it's horns as it kept thrashing around, trying to throw off it's attacker. Skipper in return gave frightened yowls and snarls, clawing frantically at the horn. Ethan ran to her rescue, but a couple of other males had already gotten there. One lunged at the bull's back while the other went straight for the throat. Both males clung on, clawing and biting. Finally, the beast gave up the struggle and fell to the ground, Skipper finally letting go and rolling.

While the other two males finished off the Normelk, Ethan raced to his friend's side. "Skip! You alright?"

Ethan helping her to her feet, Skipper shook her head and gave a weak grin. "Yeah. I'm fine."

A huff made the two look back, seeing that Chess stood there with a cross look. "Why'd you go after the bull alone?"

"Well ... I ..." she started, at a loss for words. "It was just there and I thought ..."

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" one of the males that had killed the bull snarled, his muzzle stained with blood.

Glancing over to the female Normelk that he had killed, Ethan couldn't help but feeling some pride, even if Skipper was in trouble. Chess, however, seemed to notice. Her frustrated expression turned to soft and kind. "Good kill, Ethan!"

Ethan purred back with pride, feeling his chest fill with the new feeling. "Thanks."

Snarling, the male just made his way over to the bull with his friend. "Let's just take these back to the tribe before night fall."

Ethan had seemed to notice that the sky was turning a light pink, turning to late afternoon. He saw Skipper's worry, and nudged her towards the Normelk he had killed. She followed without question and helped him lift the creature. Even though Ethan could have easily done so himself, he preferred to speak with Skipper on the way back to Mother Tree.

About half way back, Skipper whispered to Ethan. "You're leaving tomorrow?"

Ethan just nodded. "Yeah. I guess so."

Skipper gave a silent sigh.

"What?"

"It's just that ... you've hardly been here that long and you're already leaving." she explained in almost a whisper.

Now that Ethan thought about it, she was right. He hadn't been there for that long, and he was already getting ready to return to Earth. Plus, every time he did visit his mother's home planet, he hardly stayed that long, anyway. Last time he had been here was almost a year ago. He had missed Skipper. And he knew for certain that when he left he would miss her all over again.

"I know." he whispered back.

The rest of the trip home was silent.

When the hunting party had finally returned to the rest of the tribe, the six all made their way up the Mother Tree. They easily dragged behind them the load they had killed, finally dumping it all off on one of the platforms. Ethan sighed, looking towards his friend and seeing that she still looked glum.

"Hey, you going to be alright?" he asked in a low voice.

Suddenly perking up, Skipper gave him a smug grin and punched him lightly on the arm. "Yeah. I just wish that you wouldn't disappear so often is all."

"I know, I know." he admitted, rubbing his arm. "I promise I'll come back soon, though."

"Oh yeah?" she snickered. "How soon is 'soon'?"

Before Ethan could answer, he heard the excited squeals coming from behind. Before he could react, his two smaller sisters had tackled his from behind, making him nearly fall flat on his face. They just clung loosely to his body, but weren't able to hold on. After all, they were getting much too big for this.

"Did you catch anything?" Muri asked.

Ethan flicked his round ears and looked down at his sisters. They looked so much like their mom. Muri had bright, blue eyes along with a blue streak in her short, black hair and on the tip of her tail. Muri's hair was shorter then her sister's. Gina had longer black hair, like Chess's, and bright, yellow eyes. Both twins had the same facial markings as their father, which were black lines down from their eyes to their chin, but they also had black speckles on their muzzles. Both had full jet black eyes, matching their hair. Their fur was just as silky and white as Chess's.

Ethan, however, looked mostly like his father. His dark blue fur had streaks of black, making him look like a tiger. His chest and face were a pale white, followed by the same lines on his face and head. His golden yellow eyes perfectly matched his father's. The only difference seemed to be that he was starting to grow a lighter blue mane. The same light blue color was on the very tip of his tail, which seemed to be fluffier then his sisters'.

"Yeah." he answered with pride.

"Ah, well we'll come on the next hunt with you!" Gina snorted.

"Not until you're older." a deep voice chuckled from behind the twins. Ethan had already seen him coming across one of the tree's bridges, but he hadn't said anything. Skipper just purred at the man. Even though he wasn't a Feranthrol, he was Ethan's father and loved his family, nevertheless.

Ethan always admired his father for being so brave as to come onto the planet, seeing that not that many natives liked him very much. But he was a Revonnahgander, and his kind seemed much less feral, so he attempted to make peace with the tribe. His name was Rook Blonko, Blonko being his real name. Rook was his family's name, which he had passed down to his family members. So, Ethan's full name was Rook Ethan, but everyone just called him Ethan. Whereas everyone in the family were called by their real names, Blonko was always just called 'Rook'.

"So, tell me," Rook began, looking towards his elder son. "Have you learned everything about the hunt?"

"Yeah, I would say so." Ethan replied with confidence. "So, does this mean you'll let me train?"

Rook gave a small grin, crossing his arms. "I wouldn't jump to any conclusions, son."

"But you said if I succeeded in this hunt, you'd let me train!" Ethan wailed.

Seeing the sudden awkward situation, Muri nudged Gina, who turned towards Skipper with bright, yellow eyes. "Skipper?"

"Yes, sweetie?" she cooed.

"Can you show us how to climb?" Gina asked ever so nicely.

Skipper crinkled her nose. "But I showed you yesterday."

"PLEASE!" Muri wailed.

Sighing, Skipper nodded with a tired grin. "Alright. Follow me."

As the three left, Rook turned back to his son with a sigh. "Just because you succeeded in killing an animal, doesn't mean you know everything about the hunt. You could become a Plumber, but you wouldn't know anything about the rules. If you can't hunt by the rules, then you can't become a hunter. Same goes for being a Plumber."

"Those are two completely different things!" Ethan shot back with a snort. "Besides, I already know all the tactics. I stalk, I track, and I kill. What's so hard about that?"

"How did you kill it?" Rook suddenly asked.

Ethan was confused, but also ticked. "Who cares? I just finished it off by the throat. Besides, the thing's brain is smaller then all six of it's eyes combined. It's a stupid animal."

Rook narrowed his eyes, looking beyond annoyed. "That 'stupid animal' is not only going to feed the tribe tonight, but it's hide will sell for money. You should learn not only how to hunt down such beasts, but also how to respect them."

"Respect them?" Ethan mused. "They're animals, Dad. The tribe are the hunters, and those animals are the prey."

"How could you ever come to understand a creature that you only kill for satisfaction?" Rook snarled. "This animal is providing the tribe with everything it needs, and you instead choose to kill to prove yourself. Killing something innocent is not how you prove yourself, Ethan. These things you kill may be lower then you, but they still feel. I'm sure that Normelk you killed felt fear, along with hatred for being killed by a predator with meaningless intentions."

"They don't have feelings." Ethan huffed, annoyed. "And I'm sure that one I killed didn't even know why it was being hunted."

"If you were being hunted for an unknown reason, wouldn't you feel fear?"

"Dad," Ethan growled, at the end of his rope. "I'm NOT being hunted cause I'm the hunter."

"No, you're not." Rook sighed, shaking his head sadly. "You're an ignorant child wanting to prove something."

Ethan opened his mouth to defend himself, but no words came out. He just shut his mouth, looking at his father with a blank stare. After a moment, Ethan gave a snarl of frustration and anger, leaping down from the platform and onto the next, lunging onto a giant tree branch and disappearing into the colorful leaves.

Rook stood alone for a moment, but then he heard the creaking of wooden boards. Turning, he saw his mate making her way towards him, her expression saddened. When Rook just turned back around to stare at the leaves that his son had disappeared in, Chess came beside him and wrapped her arms tightly around his side.

"He's still learning, Rook. Don't be so hard on him." she purred softly.

"He's eighteen, Chess." Rook sighed. "He's the same age I was when I became a Plumber. And even then, it took me years of training. Why does he suddenly want to prove himself so badly?"

"He wants to be just like you." she whispered back.

Sighing, Rook just held Chess closer. "But he's nothing like me. I was never disrespectful to other beings. Even the rodents that attacked our crops on Revonnah weren't ever treated like dumb beasts."

Watching the sun go down, Chess crinkled her nose in wonder. What was to become of her son?

* * *

The sun went down slowly and steadily, Ethan watching from the highest point of the tree possible. Hardly that many came to this platform, but that was because it was so old that mothers would snap at their children to always stay off it. The first time that Ethan visited the planet, Skipper had been the one to show him this place.

Ethan hugged his knees tightly to his chest, his dark eyes watching the sky. So many things were on his mind, feeling confused, angry, and upset. His tail lashed side to side as he kept to his thoughts.

Soon enough, he heard rustling from below and watched as two, grey ears poked out of the leaves. Once Skipper hauled herself onto the platform, se looked at Ethan with concern. "You alright?"

Ethan didn't respond, though. He just kept to himself and listened as Skipper made her way closer, sitting side-by-side with him. The sky turned from a light pink into different shades of red, looking almost like blood.

Sighing, Skipper stared off into the sunset. "You know, for what it's worth, I thought you were a great hunter."

Mumbling, Ethan just stared back at Skipper. "Thanks ..."

"Why weren't you down there to eat?" Skipper questioned. "You helped take down the herd."

"Yeah." Ethan growled. "But apparently I killed without purpose, and I shouldn't take any of what I took down."

"Your dad told you that?" she asked, wide eyed.

"No ..." he admitted. "But I don't want to be lectured later because I ate any of the meal."

Scooting closer, Skipper let herself lean on her friend, sighing. "I'm going to miss you ..."

"Yeah." Ethan sighed back. "I'm going to miss you, too."

The two just sat there until the sun was almost completely gone. For a moment, Ethan felt at peace, but he would soon find that the peace could easily be shattered.

* * *

Here's the first chapter to the story. If you don't like OCs in stories, then I suggest you turn back now.

This chapter is just the beginning, starting everything to the point of the main plot. This is going to be a short story, but may end up a little bit longer.

Chess and the idea of Feranthrols and their planet comes from **SilverDorumon** (DeviantArt).

Ben 10 Omniverse belongs to Cartoon Network.


End file.
